The Guilt
by Park Myeonji
Summary: "Meskipun aku tidak bisa lagi berjalan, papahlah aku. Pegang tanganku dan bimbinglah aku. Aku mungkin tidak bisa menjanjikanmu untuk memiliki jiwa ksatria seperti saat kau menyelamatkan hidupku, tapi setidaknya percayalah padaku. Hanya itu yang ku pinta darimu. Tetaplah berada di sisiku, sampai kapanpun." / Kaisoo / Yaoi, 1st POV, Fluff


Title : The Guilt

.

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

.

Pair : Kaisoo (Kai x Kyungsoo)

.

Rated : T

.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt / Comfort

.

Warning : Yaoi, Internal Anxiety

.

Disclaimer : All the characters inside this fanfiction is definitely not mine, all I use for the sake of this story are their name only.

.

"…" = Talk

'…' = Think

.

.

 _Background Music : Leessang –_ _너에게_ _배운다_ _(My Love)_

.

Sinar mentari yang menyeruak masuk dari jendela kamar Jongin berhasil membangunkannya dari tidur, dia mengerang dan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih melayang di alam mimpi. Dengan mata sayu dan rambut acak-acakan, Jongin menyibakkan selimut yang melingkupinya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk keluar kamar.

Segera setelah dia membuka pintu, indera penciuman Jongin disapa oleh aroma kopi serta roti panggang yang menggugah selera. Pria berkulit gelap itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur, tempat darimana aroma itu berasal. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah memasak untuknya di sana.

Orang yang belakangan ini mengusik pikiran Jongin, orang yang paling dia cintai sekaligus malaikat kegelapan yang dapat membangkitkan mimpi terburuknya.

Benar saja, seorang pria dengan kemeja putih kebesaran tengah menuangkan kopi yang dibuat dari coffee machine milik Jongin ke dalam dua buah cangkir yang telah dia siapkan sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibir Jongin melengkungkan senyuman tatkala mengenali siapa orang itu.

Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan seseorang ketika sepasang lengan tiba-tiba saja melingkari lehernya. Walaupun sudah bisa menduga siapa yang melakukannya, namun tetap saja Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Selamat pagi, hyung." Seorang laki-laki berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo dengan suara rendah, deru hangat nafas yang keluar dari mulut dan hidung orang itu membelai tengkuk Kyungsoo hingga membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu dan berbalik sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, bola matanya yang bulat tampak semakin besar karena dia mendelik kepada pemuda itu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku memperingatkanmu untuk tidak mengagetkanku ketika aku sedang menyiapkan makanan, Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada ketus.

Dengan polosnya, Jongin menghitung menggunakan jari tangannya. "Hmm… Kelihatannya sudah lebih dari enam kali."

Sejujurnya Kyungsoo ingin tertawa melihat tingkah lucu rekan satu grupnya itu, namun terpaksa dia tahan karena dia masih berpura-pura merajuk pada Jongin. Si pria bertubuh mungil hanya memutar bola mata dan menghela nafas dalam.

"Biar ku tebak, kau pasti baru saja bangun tidur kan?" terka Kyungsoo sambil menilai penampilan Jongin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Sebaiknya kau pergi mandi dulu sekarang, aku tidak mau sarapan satu meja dengan orang yang bau."

"Hyung tega sekali mengataiku bau." Jongin menggembungkan pipinya karena sebal.

"Aku sudah kebal dengan aegyo dari semua anggota EXO, jadi percuma saja kau melakukannya."

"Baiklah hyung, baiklah~ Aku akan mandi sekarang juga. Tapi pastikan kalau sarapannya sudah terhidang di atas meja makan begitu aku selesai mandi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengangkat tangan untuk memberi hormat kepada Jongin. "Aye aye, captain. Chef Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mengecewakan orang yang kelaparan."

"Anak pintar." Jongin terkekeh, dia mengacak gemas rambut Kyungsoo sebelum berlalu keluar dari dapur.

Dengan pipi memerah karena tersipu malu, Kyungsoo merapikan rambutnya sambil membelalak ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja ditutup Jongin. "Apa kau bilang?! Aku ini lebih tua darimu tahu!"

.

.

~Jongin POV~

Usai mandi dan berpakaian rapi, di sinilah aku sekarang. Duduk berseberangan dengan kursi yang akan ditempati oleh Kyungsoo hyung, sementara Kyungsoo hyung sendiri baru saja selesai menghidangkan berbagai jenis masakan nan lezat dan menggugah selera hingga memenuhi meja makan.

"Jongin-ah, kau mau aku memutarkan musik atau menyalakan televisi untukmu?" tawarnya sambil berjalan mendekati dua alat elektronik yang berada tak jauh dari kami.

Ku tandas pertanyaannya dengan cepat, terkesan terlalu buru-buru malah. "Musik saja, hyung. Maaf membuatmu repot."

Kyungsoo hyung sedikit memperbesar volume sebelum menekan tombol play yang ada di MP3 player tersebut, suara musik mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan duduknya Kyungsoo hyung di kursi makan.

Tadinya tanganku terulur hendak mengisi piring dengan nasi dan lauk-pauk, namun aku membeku di tempat saat indera pendengaranku menangkap intro dari lagu yang tengah dimainkan.

Aku kenal petikan gitar ini, aku tahu denting piano ini. Aku mengenal lagu ini.

"너에게 배운다… (I learn from you)" Tanpa sadar aku menggumamkan judul dari lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh duo Leessang tersebut.

"Hmm? Barusan kau bilang apa?" Kyungsoo hyung rupanya mendengar bisikanku.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, hyung. Aku hanya menyebutkan judul lagu ini," jawabku sambil menuangkan nasi dan mengambil sepotong besar ayam goreng ke dalam piring. "Ini salah satu lagu favoritku yang selalu ku putar dari MP3 Player itu."

"Benarkah? Padahal aku mengaktifkan shuffle mode, baguslah kalau yang muncul ternyata lagu kesukaanmu."

Setelah berkata demikian, kami tidak melanjutkan percakapan karena sibuk berjibaku dengan santapan masing-masing. Selagi mengunyah, aku meresapi setiap potongan lirik yang mengalun memenuhi apartemen dengan indera penglihatan terpancang pada bagian pinggang Kyungsoo hyung.

Beberapa minggu silam, terjadi percobaan pembunuhan berencana yang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis tidak dikenal di depan minimarket yang letaknya tak jauh dari asrama EXO.

Perempuan yang identitasnya diketahui sebagai sasaeng fans alias penggemar fanatik kami tersebut menusuk bagian kiri perut Kyungsoo hyung dengan pisau lipat, membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri di tempat karena kehilangan begitu banyak darah.

Tatkala ditangkap oleh polisi dan diinterogasi, wanita itu mengaku kalau target sebenarnya bukanlah Kyungsoo hyung, melainkan aku. Dia bilang tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh memilikiku selain dirinya dan dia berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri setelah menghabisi nyawaku agar kami bisa… yah, bersatu di surga nanti.

Mungkin benar, manusia terlalu dibutakan dengan pandangan bahwa hidup ini kekal. Padahal tanpa disadari, jarak kita dengan kematian sangatlah dekat. Sang pemilik ruang dan waktu hanya perlu mengawasi dari jauh, menunggu hingga seluruh makhluk berpulang ke keabadian.

Beginilah kronologi kejadiannya. Alih-alih turun di depan asrama seperti biasa, aku memaksa manajer hyung untuk menghentikan van yang kami naiki di depan minimarket karena aku perlu membeli sesuatu. Sebenarnya anggota EXO lain menunggu di dalam van, tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo hyung memaksa untuk turut serta denganku.

 _"Entahlah, aku punya firasat buruk. Harus ada yang menemani Jongin."_ Aku ingat Kyungsoo hyung berdalih demikian demi mendapat izin dari manajer kami.

Akhirnya kami pun keluar bersama-sama dari van dan berjalan beriringan menuju minimarket. Tapi belum sempat kaki kami mencapai bagian dalam toko, si gadis psikopat muncul entah dari mana dan menerjang kami dengan pisau lipat tajam terhunus di depannya.

Faktanya, diriku luput dari serangan gadis itu dikarenakan Kyungsoo hyung melindungiku. Begitu menyadari datangnya bahaya, secara refleks dia mendorongku menjauh ke samping dan malah mengorbankan diri dengan merentangkan tubuhnya di antara aku dan gadis itu. Tak terelakkan lagi, Kyungsoo hyung-lah yang menjadi korban serangan gadis itu.

Selagi menunggu Kyungsoo hyung selesai menjalani operasi untuk menjahit lukanya, itulah kali pertama aku merasakan ketakutan akan kehilangan seseorang yang baru ku sadari ternyata begitu berharga bagiku. Perasaan itu begitu nyata sekaligus menyiksa, aku seakan bisa melihat jarak Kyungsoo hyung dengan kematian sudah sangatlah dekat.

Ternyata semesta masih mengizinkanku untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo hyung, walaupun dirinya terpaksa harus dibalut perban demi menutupi jahitan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Tidak apa-apa. Selama Kyungsoo hyung masih hidup, akan ku pastikan luka itu sembuh.

Sejak peristiwa naas itu, agensi mengutus kami untuk mengungsi diam-diam ke apartemen pribadiku selama masa penyembuhan Kyungsoo dan tidak mengikutsertakan kami dalam jadwal padat EXO guna memaksimalkan pemulihan luka fisik dan psikis kami.

Namun yang ku dengar dari manajer hyung serta anak-anak EXO lain, sebenarnya ada alasan lain di balik pemindahan sementara ini.

SM takut akan ada fans fanatik lain yang mencoba melakukan hal yang sama terhadap artis-artis mereka, karena itulah kami tinggal di tempat yang tidak diketahui para fans meskipun tingkat keamanan di lingkungan asrama dan sekitarnya juga sudah diperketat.

Tanpa sadar, insiden tersebut malah mengubahku menjadi seorang pengecut. Itulah sebabnya aku takut menonton televisi, aku belum siap menerima kabar atau desas-desus apapun soal kejadian tidak mengenakkan yang kami alami.

Selain itu, entah sejak kapan titel 'malaikat kegelapan' mulai ku tempelkan pada sosok Do Kyungsoo. Dia begitu sempurna dan indah, hanya saja keberadaannya sanggup membuat ketakutan terbesarku kembali menyerangku. Memikirkannya saja membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

 _"Jongin-ah, awas!"_

Pekikan Kyungsoo hyung yang menyuruhku menyingkir kala itu masih terus menghantui setiap mimpiku hingga sekarang, begitu pula dengan sosoknya yang ambruk di tanah dan bermandikan darah.

Seakan belum cukup, alam bawah sadarku juga tidak sengaja menumbuhkan kebiasaan baru yang tidak lazim. Seperti saat ini, pasti tanpa sadar aku mengarahkan penglihatanku ke pinggang Kyungsoo hyung setiap kali dia berada dalam jarak pandangku. Tepat ke tempat dimana jahitannya masih belum juga kering.

Bagaimana aku tidak terus-terusan merasa bersalah? Secara tidak langsung akulah yang menciptakan luka itu, Kyungsoo hyung sampai nyaris tewas karena aku.

"Jongin-ah? Kau tidak makan?" Sayup-sayup suara lembut Kyungsoo hyung membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata, setelah cukup lama aku disibukkan dengan lamunan panjang akan dirinya.

"Hyung, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" Entah mendapat angin dari mana, tiba-tiba aku berkata begitu seraya meletakkan sumpit di atas piring.

Sebagai reaksi, Kyungsoo malah terkekeh melihat sikapku yang tidak biasa. "Hmm? Kenapa tidak langsung bilang saja?"

Tidak sedikit pun aku indahkan ledekan Kyungsoo hyung, yang aku lakukan hanyalah menatap kedua indera penglihatannya lekat-lekat hingga dia berhenti tertawa begitu menyadari keseriusanku.

"Di mata hyung, mungkin aku adalah duri mematikan yang siap melukaimu setiap saat tatkala kau lengah. Padahal seluruh pikiranku, seluruh hidupku selalu berputar di sekeliling hyung dengan kau sebagai pusatnya.

Hyung selama ini hidup dalam ketenangan, keteraturan, dan kepercayaan akan hidup yang damai. Dan semenjak kejadian itu terjadi, aku merasa seperti pencuri kecil yang menarikmu dengan paksa memasuki alam rimba yang bengis dan tidak menyimpan belas kasih.

Meski begitu, keberadaanmu begitu berarti dan membekas dalam diriku. Aku, yang tadinya merasa hampa dan berjalan tak tentu arah, kini seperti menemukan cahaya pembimbing semenjak bertemu denganmu, Do Kyungsoo. Aku selalu bermandikan cinta yang begitu tulus darimu, kesucian hatimu selalu menyadarkanku dan membimbingku kembali dari pemikiran yang salah.

Dari Kyungsoo hyung, aku belajar mengenai penyatuan mimpi dua orang yang tidak akan bisa dipengaruhi oleh siapa-siapa, bahkan oleh hidup yang kejam ini sekalipun. Kau mencintaiku, mencintai dansaku, serta mencintai segala lukaku dan keburukan yang aku miliki. Dengan kebesaran hati yang hyung miliki, hyung menerima segala positif-negatif yang ada dalam diriku.

Jangan pergi dari sisiku, hyung. Meskipun kita bertambah tua, meskipun kita terperangkap dalam tubuh yang kian bertambah renta. Walaupun dunia di sekeliling kita runtuh dan seluruh isinya berbalik melawan dan memunggungi kita sekalipun.

Aku percaya hyung tidak akan pernah berubah dan aku berjanji aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, karena itulah jangan tinggalkan aku. Hanya hyung-lah yang bisa ku percaya hingga akhir hayat.

Meskipun aku tidak bisa lagi berjalan, papahlah aku. Pegang tanganku dan bimbinglah aku. Aku mungkin tidak bisa menjanjikanmu untuk memiliki jiwa ksatria seperti saat hyung menyelamatkan hidupku, tapi setidaknya percayalah padaku. Hanya itu yang ku pinta darimu, Kyungsoo hyung.

Tetaplah berada di sisiku, sampai kapanpun."

Aku tidak mengharapkan Kyungsoo hyung untuk mengeluarkan reaksi apapun usai aku mencurahkan segala ketakutanku padanya, seluruh keluh kesah yang selama ini tersumbat rapat-rapat dalam ruang tersembunyi bernama hati.

Tapi begitu tetes air mata menghujani pipinya dan dia menarik wajahku mendekat untuk mencium bibirku, saat itulah aku tahu kalau selama ini paranoia-ku berlebihan. Apa yang aku takutkan tidak akan mungkin terjadi.

Dia tidak akan pernah membenciku ataupun mengkhianatiku meskipun aku telah melukainya, butuh lebih dari sekedar darah dan luka untuk menghilangkan cinta di antara kami. Aku dan Kyungsoo hyung masih akan menopang satu sama lain, saling menjaga agar tetap kuat.

.

.

.

END


End file.
